The Gift
by Marlene101writes
Summary: Almost two months have passed by and Dipper is worried sick about his demon lover. All his worries will change when he encounters a certain gift that will either love it or hate it. Warnings are in the story so read it at your own risk. (First Gravity Falls story)


**The Gift**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the show nor its respective characters. I only own the plot of this one-shot story and nothing else.

**Warnings**: Mild profanity, possible angst, yaoi, and slight OOCness. If you don't like any of these then there is a back button with your name on it.

**Pairings**: Human!Bill Cipher x Older!Dipper Pines (Dipper is like in his twenties in this one-shot story)

**Rating**: **T**eens (13+)

**Author's Notes**: I wrote this story during school on Friday and finish it on Sunday. Just so you know that I write stories on real paper then type it down on my laptop. Call me old fashion but that's how I get the writing juices flowing and make it better from what I have written on paper to here. Anyway, enjoy reading!

**(+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=)**

The brunette-haired man rolled around on the bed restlessly until he no longer desire to sleep anymore. He opened his eyes to be greeted by an inky dark room with little moonlight shining through the window. He stared at the ceiling for a while then he turned his head towards the digital alarm clock which it read 10:34 p.m. in bright green color. Dipper returned back to his original position and stared at the ceiling once more. His hands covered his face as he groaned in frustration and slightly lowered his hands to cover his mouth.

"Bill," he removed his hands from his faced and turned over to his other side to see the empty spot of the left side of the bed, "why did you leave without telling me anything?"

It has been almost two months since Bill left to some unknown place without leaving some kind of note or a "dream message", as Bill would say it when he is roaming around in the Mindscape, to inform Dipper where his is going and how long he will be out for whatever reason. The dream demon knows that Dipper becomes anxious and worries a lot if he doesn't receive any type of news to make him feel calm and relaxed no matter what it is or how long it takes. Now the brunette man is very worried about his demonic lover because Bill gets into trouble even he doesn't intend it to happen. Sure Bill is a demon who his pure energy being and has no weakness but there are ways to weaken his powers or make him vulnerable which was Dipper's main concern right now. Dipper thought of different scenarios of what could've happen to the dream demon until everything came into a halt. There were noises coming from downstairs and Dipper automatically grab the metal bat underneath the bed without thinking twice. He slowly crept out of the bed and slowly make his way to the door which he opened it cautiously. The brunette walked quietly down the hall and down the stairs while avoiding certain steps that could alarm the intruder.

As he made it into the living room, he hid behind one of the sofas and peeked at the side of the sofa where he saw a human-like shadow going towards the kitchen. Dipper came out of his hiding spot and followed the intruder towards the same direction as they went. Once Dipper reached the kitchen, he quickly turned on the lights and was ready to beat the living shit of the intruder but no one was in there at all. He looked around the kitchen for the mysterious person but showed no sign of them anywhere.

"I could've sworn that someone came over here…. Maybe I'm starting to see things in the dark now." Before leaving the kitchen, he noticed that there was a small rectangular box on the kitchen counter with folded paper on top of the box.

"Was that there before or am I imagining it right now?"

He walked towards the mysterious item on the counter, placed the bat on the floor and examined the rectangular box with a note still attached to it as he picked it up. The brunette removed the folded paper from the box and placed the box back on the kitchen counter. He unfolded the paper and began reading it:

_Hey Pinetree,_

_You're probably wandering where I have been at for the past two months which you already noticed since I'm not here physically nor in the Mindscape. Well, the reason I have left is to get a special yet simple gift just for you because you complained about the other gifts I have given to over the years. Let's just say that this is to make up for all the "terrible" gifts I have given you so far with this new one that you definitely like once you open the box. _

_Sincerely,_

_Bill Cipher_

Dipper stared at the note for a few minutes to process on what he just read until he understood what the note meant. He slammed his fists on the kitchen counter and hissed in anger and frustration.

"All this time…. All this fucking time Bill was getting another stupid gift. Who fucking goes missing for two goddamn months just to get a stupid gift that probably is another disgusting, dangerous, or blood-covered thing. Fuck!"

His sights is now focused on the sorry excused of a gift that Bill left and starting to have urges to throw that vile box to the ground and wreck it with his bat. Without having any second thoughts, he grabbed the box and use all of his strength to throw hard on the tile floor but no sound were made from the impact. The brunette-haired man looked up and saw the box floating in midair surrounded in blue flames. Without looking back, he could already tell who it was and the guilt was now coursing through his mind when he realize his mistake.

"Bill…I didn't know you were standing there..."

"After all I went through to get you a decent gift, you decided to just destroy it without bothering to even look at it," the humanized demon looked hurt and disappointed at the action that Dipper made, "Is that how you _really_ feel about me? Maybe it was a mistake to even give that gift since you don't appreciate anything that I do for you. No matter what I do, it doesn't match to your pathetic expectations nor your ideal thoughts of perfection."

"I wasn't thinking anything like or expect you to be perfect at all Bill."

"Don't you fucking lie to me Dipper!"

Dipper stared at the piercing yellow cat-like eye as Bill moved very close to the brunette's face and he could feel the intense tension from the dream demon. They stayed like that for a while until Bill moved back from Dipper and vanished out of sight before the brunette could say said anything. As the demon vanished, a thud was heard behind Dipper and turned around to see the same box that he threw earlier. He went over to the place where the box fell and picked it up. He opened the box to see the gift that Bill gave him which to his surprise was a charm bracelet with black and yellow colors on one chain link and another with light blue and white colors that goes into a pattern. He noticed that the each charm resembles of objects or events that happened or acquired from the past. From the Journal 3 charm to Grunkle Stan's hat symbol and so on but there was one particular charm that Dipper had his sights on. This specific charm is shaped like a heart that has a triangle on the front and a pine tree symbol on the back. He gently rubbed the charm which he activated a hologram projection and displayed two figures in front of him that resembled like a triangle and a young teenage boy. Then he realized that it was Bill and a 16 year old version of himself in the bedroom at the Mystery Shack. He watched the hologram figures do a reenactment that happened many years ago.

"Hey Pinetree~," the floating triangle hovered in front of the teenage boy who is reading a book, "Whatcha reading?"

"A book obviously." The brunette replied without glancing up.

"I know _that_. I meant whatcha reading _about_?"

"About mysterious sightings of paranormal creatures… what do you want, Bill? You're not here to talk about books or whatever excuse you have so just say it already."

"Well since you're so eager, I will tell why I am here. I need your opinion about my meatsack form I haven't used in a couple of centuries. Also, you have to be honest with me or so help me I will burn down the whole shack down with you in it."

"Even if I tell you the truth, you're still going to do it anyways so no point of telling me that last part."

"You know me so well. Well, here I go."

A bright yellow flash almost blinded Dipper which he had to use his arms to shield him from the intense light. Once the bright flash dimmed down slowly, he lowered his arms and gasped at Bill who took the form as a human. There stood a tall tanned skin man with yellow and black colored hair and an eye patch with a triangle symbol covering his right eye while the left eye has a golden cat-like eye. His clothing is rather strange looking but it is fairly recognizable that he is wearing a golden vest, black bowtie and hat, black and yellow knee-length boots and black elbow-length gloves. Dipper just stared in amazement of Bill's unused human form which he finds it hard to believe that it hasn't been rotting away during a long period of time.

"I'm guessing my fleshy form looks alright since you keep staring at it with amazement." The demon's voice broke the silence and caused Dipper's face to turn bright red.

"You would assume something like that Bill." The teenage boy avoided making eye contact from the unusually attractive demon.

"Do I? Or are you denying the fact that you find me very attractive?"

"I…uh—whatever, Bill."

"Oh Pinetree~"

Dipper felt hands cupping his chin which he was forced to stare at the demon's glowing yellow eye and watch Bill's smirk forming on his lips. The brunette swallowed hard as the demon is really close to his face and lips barely touching each other. He could feel his face turning bright red once again and try to shove the demon away but Bill is not letting him go that easily. He tried to hide his blush from Bill but he didn't do a very good job at it. Dipper expected the demon to make fun of him but instead he received a kiss that he surprisingly enjoy. He kissed back which lead to a make-out session that lasted for a couple of minutes then parted to catch their breath.

"I'm also guessing that you enjoyed it very, very much, huh, Dippy," Bill purred as he nuzzled on Dipper's messy hair, "Does this mean we're in a relationship now?"

"Just because we kissed doesn't mean we're automatically in a relationship…yet." The teenager whispered that last word to make sure Bill didn't heard it but he already did.

"Do you want to be in one…with me?"

"Maybe..."

"I need a straight answer kid."

"Fine, yes, I want to be in a relationship with you, Bill."

"Good, because I want to be in one with you too~"

Bill gently kissed Dipper on the lips the second time then towards to his forehead where the Big Dipper birthmark is at. Dipper blushed again which he hid his face on Bill's shoulder and mumbled something underneath his breath.

"You're a fucking asshole, Bill." Dipper growled as he hugged him closer to his body.

"Heh… love you too, Pinetree~" Bill cooed as he pulled him even closer to his body as well.

The hologram dematerialized in front of Dipper and reabsorb back to the heart-shaped charm. Tears were flowing down on his cheek as he witness on what see saw from the hologram projection. He realized that Bill must have gather memories that they spent together as well gather important materials to make the charm bracelet that he has right now. He wiped his own tears away, grabbed the metal bat from the floor and walked out of the kitchen. Before he turned off the lights, he thought about apologizing to his demon lover but doesn't know what to say to make it sound apologetic. The brunette sighed and left the now dark kitchen room.

**(~*~**~*~*~*~)**

A floating humanized demon hovered in one spot in a dimly light room with candles surrounding him and lit in blue flames. The dream demon sighed as he stared at nothing while replaying that incident that happen not too long ago. He noticed the atmosphere of the room have shifted and automatically knew who it was without looking back.

"What do you want, Dipper?" Bill asked darkly with a hint of distortion in his voice.

"I…uh…came here to see if you're feeling okay." Dipper shuddered at the tone of the demon's voice.

"I'm doing just _fine_."

"Oh….o-okay. Actually, I came here to tell you something important."

"Or are you here to destroy something important from me?"

"What? No! I came here to apologize to you for what happened earlier."

"I don't want your pathetic apology, Dipper."

"Well, you're going to hear it anyways. Bill…I'm sorry. I was really tired and frustrated that you haven't been here for the last two months which made me a nervous wreck. I-I was scared that something terrible happened to you like getting captured or worse. I wasn't thinking clearly on what I was doing and…and…are you still mad at me?

"…Dipper… do you honestly think that sorry excuse of an apology is going to make me feel better?"

Dipper swallowed hard as he prepared himself for an ugly and harsh response from Bill but nothing happened. Instead, the demon hovered in the same spot without moving an inch at all. He stared at him like he was waiting to do something but it ended in the same result: nothing. He wanted to go over there and want to embrace him while he repeatedly apologize over and over again but he didn't want to cause any more trouble than he already is with the all-powerful demon.

"Bill," the brunette spoke again but this time his voice started to crack, "I'm sorry for what I did but you knew I would act like this if I don't know where you go or how long you will be out."

"Dipper-" Bill wanted to say something but Dipper interrupted him.

"No, Bill listen. I opened the box that you left it earlier and it was the most beautiful gift I have ever seen. Not only that, I figured it out that each charm contains special memories that we both shared when we first started dating years ago. That was the most thoughtful gift I have ever received yet there I was when I lost my cool and almost destroyed it…fuck…"

Dipper felt the tears rolling down on his cheek again which he covered his face with his hands and fell down on his knees. He began crying out of his frustration and anger for a while until he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his shaking body. The brunette didn't bother to look up since he knew there were only two people in the room. He sobbed for a while until he cried himself to sleep and letting his whole body go limp in Bill's arms. Bill picked up Dipper and carried him in bridal style to their bed room where he gently place him down on the right side of the bed and covered his body with blankets to keep him warm. Bill looked the time from digital clock which it read 12:03 a.m. and realized that almost two hours have passed by. The demon dematerialized his formal clothing into comfortable clothing to sleep next to his worn-out lover. He went to the left side of the bed and covered himself with remain blankets he could find and snuggled with his sleeping lover. Bill gently kiss on Dipper's forehead and left a trail of kisses all the way to his ear.

"Sweet dreams, Pinetree," Bill whispered in the brunette's ear, "I will tell you everything that happen in the morning."

"Bill…" Dipper turned his whole body towards Bill's side and embraced him as well snuggling against under his chin.

"I promise that I won't do this to you ever again. You have my word, Pinetree."

Bill adjusted his position to make himself comfortable when he felt something cold brushed against his arm. He looked at Dipper's right wrist and saw the charm bracelet that he left for his lover. He smiled as he gave a kiss on Dipper's hand, placed it on the demon's side and embrace him as he closed his eye and drifted to sleep as well.

**(+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=)**

**Author's Notes**: I hope you enjoyed reading it! Leave a comment/review about my story as well giving me any pointers that I should know to improve my writing skills. Also, don't be afraid to point out any errors on here because I tend to overlook them sometimes.


End file.
